synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 35: Child's Trama
'Before' When the time for him to leave was drawing near Egor gave his best friends each a hug then giving his Syncro partner a big kiss, he headed towards the Sync Gate and passed through. 'After' The sun was shining brightly down on the many miles of vegitation that inhabited the entire forests of Eon, many of which were the Vintis who were still sleeping in. While the sun was steadly rising, the bus full of Vintis from Shion Academy finally arrived as the door opened letting them all out. As most were driven home by their parents, only one was left behind, Egor Malkin, who gave a big sigh and started walking into town. After eating some food and seeing if there has been any new Technology out, he made his way towards a swarmer line as he got on and headed towards his hometown of Dandliyin. Unknown to him someone was trailing him as their face was covered with a cloak. The sun was shining brightly high above the sky as many of the Vintis were taking it in while also going about their normal routine, as the Swarmer came to a halt Egor payed the driver and got off in his hometown of Dandilyin. After some time of wandering the city and moving from spot to spot he eventually find his way back to his home which was a small apartment paid for by the science community who he often fixes their inventions. As he entered through the door, wind suddenly blew much of the dust that had collected while he was off at Shion Academy. Egor simply clapped his hands as suddenly the apartment came alive as drones came out of nowhere and started cleaning everything. While they were cleaning, Egor entered his room to find that it wasn't covered with a single speck of dust as he sat down on his desk and took out a picture of him and his friends posing together and smiling. A chuckle came from Egor as unconsiously, a small tear dropped from his eyes. Suddenly a knock from the door woke him up causing him to wipe the tear away and make himself look presentable. Opening the door right then and there turned into anger for Egor as he looked at the face of his mother Dafilta Rosetqa , One look at Egor's face brought a smile with tears on her face. "Hello... Egor." She said rubbing her eyes and coughing trying to get the crying out. In Egor's mind all he wanted to do was slam the door right in front of her but after much time with Tommy and Maxina, he realized that he should give her a chance. He stepped out of the way and moved his head as if saying to come in. As she walked pass him, all that was going through her mind was how much Egor had changed and how smart he turned out to really be. "How did you find me?" Egor asked closing the door and going into the kitchen to prepare something for the both of them to drink. "I went with the Head-Master to discuss how your studies have been but what he told me was a bit more intreresting?" She replied as Egor came back with a cup of tea for the both of them. After giving her cup and sitting down, he looked at her and sighed. "What was?" "The fact that you have gone far in your training and that you're currently trying to find your compatible power." Dafilita replied as she drank her tea. Inside Egor was relieved that the Head-Master did not tell her about his secret, "But there has to be some reason you finally decided to come back after all this time." Egor asked with loathing. Dafilta was disturbed by how much anger Egor witheld as she took in a deep breath and looked right into his eyes. "I don't have one......" was all that came out of her mouth holding back tears, "After the war had ended I just gave up on everything, so many of our kind slaughtered for worthless principles. I just left and never looked back." Dafilta said as tears were pouring down her face. All Egor could do was look at her and feel sorry for her and what she went through, standing up Egor went towards her and gave her a reassuring hug. "I understand not being able to control fate." He said as Dafilita hugged him back. Though it seemed like an eternity, Egor let go and smiled as he drank his tea, "So since you know what I'm doing, mind helping me?" He asked as Dafilita hacked up some of the tea that accidentaily went down her wind pipe. "Why me?" She responded with a very confused look on her face. after much soul-searching as well as much thought, Egor looked into her eyes and smiled, "Because you're my mother.......... and also you are the only one who has changed enough to help me find my path." Egor said smiling. As soon as he said those very words, he suddenly found himself in a hug which instead of sorrow was of joy with Dafilita crying because of Egor's willingness to still become her son. Nightime As the night drew to a close and many of the had returned to their homes, Egor was sleeping on the hamock that he constructed to sleep in while his mother took his room. Unknown to him Dafilita was in the doorway looking at her son as she smiled. after some time of watching, she went towards the his room closing the door behind her as suddenly her eyes was covered with darkness. As this occurred, the shadows were starting to be drawn into her own shadow as it took a different shape as if something was controlling her body. Another Realm Through the tremendous mountains of sand and scorching heat on the ancient place of what used to be Dardinout, two figures appeared out of nowhere wearing cloaks and backpacks were traveling towards the ruins of the old sacred temples. As the two entered, both revealed themselves to be none other than Malla and his companion Latinatia. "Ugh... remind me why exactly are we here in one of the most deserted realms across the milky way?" She asked taking off her cloak revealing her in a bikini showing much of her endowment. "No one forced you to follow me, I've already told you that either shut up or I will kill you." Malla said coldy which didn't make her flinch as he showed his claws. The two grabbed some light crystals and shattered them causing many of the shards to illuminate the entire temple. While walking down to the main epicenter of the temple, mysterious lights and noises started to appear frequently the farther they both walked. After much time searching the temple top to bottom, they eventually made their way to the center of the temple. "Whoa......" was all that came out of Latinatia mouth with wonder as they looked around at the temple as it was still in place with nothing broken at all. Malla wasn't intrested in any of this untill a big smile went on his face, he went towards one of the tablets that were written in an ancient language. Eon Rising yet again by the morning sun, Egor stretched his arms and cracked his body to prepare for the day. After taking one long shower and putting on his Instavine, he entered the kitchen to find instead of stale gurm with a glass of lemon-rose juice, he found a big buffet fit for a whole family which suprised him. "Good morning my son." Dafilita said with a chuckle as she wore an apron and was holding in her hand a basket of lechrim. He sat down and looked at this feast not knowing what to start at. "Well since I've been gone for so long, it's only natural for a mother to feed her child wouldn't you agree?" She asked smiling making Egor blush. He looked at all the food and decided to take her up on the offer. As he was eating everything in front of him Dafilita smiled and sat down to join in as she was relieved that Egor finally came to terms with her. As the morning was waking many up to start their day, on one of the old training fields was Egor and Dafilita who were meditating in order to allow their Jakin energy to be properly channeled. After a couple of hours Egor got up and streached. "So what is it exactly you are trying to accomplish?" Dafilita asked streching as well. "In each Jakin warrior the energy is considered one part of the body. The other part is the living person who is birth with a unique power that completes the Jakin itself." Egor explained as he streached and got into fighting positions. The wind blew quietly in front of them while many of the trees moved along with it, the only focus on them was on the two warriors who were fighting positions. Then suddenly one small life snapped off and ascended down slowly while twirling in the wind. As it finally reached the floor with a soft landing.............. WHOOOSH!!!!!!! Both Warriors disappeared in a flash. All around the forest was flashes and flashes of shock-waves that reverbrated all around the forest making much of the animals run in terror. Egor stopped catching his breath as he was holding his stomach indicating that the wind got knocked out of him, suddenly he jumped back as his Mother did a drop-kick snapping the branch in half. Egor concentrated a small amount of Jakin into his hands and then shot it at Dafilita causing a powerful that pushed her back giving him the chance to disappear away from her. He kept on jumping from branch to branch to try and regain his breathing which he did after a few seconds which gave him better reaction time to Dafilita's Jakin spell of Light arrows which fired in front of him. Egor countered this by summoning his weapon form and easily dispeled them without a blink of an eye, but suddenly Dafilita was right in front of him as she punched Egor straight into the ground. "Hey, this is suppose to be a training match, not a brawlll......................" Looking up at Dafilita, Egor saw a black aura surrounding her as she looked at Egor with Pure-dark eyes. "Oh great, something tells me this isn't sparring anymore." Egor said as Dafilita launched a powerful orb of energy at him which he managed to easily shatter it. Though it turned out to be a fake-out as she then socked Egor straight through a couple of trees. She landed down with the wind blowing through her hair as she inhaled some of the dust from the trees smashing into the ground but didn't flinch. Suddenly she hears a noise and blocks an incoming punch from Egor who managed to sneak past her and tried his own suprise attack. Suprisingly Egor managed to make contact with his fist sending Dafilita flying right into one of the closest trees as then Egor managed to grab her neck which made his emblem glow causing black mist to be forced out of her mouth. "What are you?!" growled Egor which suddenly the black mist solidified into a strange liquid opening it's eyes at Egor right before it jumped up into the sky. Egor quickly managed to catch his Adopted Mother and rested her on the ground, out of nowhere thunderstorms started migrating from all over coming together as the clouds started merge with each other. The thoughts that was going through Egor's mind was that something menecing yet at the same time familiar was descending on him, thhrough out his entire body was this sensation of electricity coursing through his vains like blood. Then right then and there, one bolt of powerful lightning struck down creating waves of energy that blew away much of the trees that had been snapped in half. With the dust slowly clearing giving Egor some time to regain his sight, all he could hear was sounds of what seemed to be electricity breathing. Finally as it cleared, Egor suddenly looked up with shock as he stared straight into the eyes of one massive beast who was breathing heavily while static sparked all around him. Suddenly the wristband holding Hydror's gem started glowing as it showed images in front of Egor. All Egor could make out was this same beast was running with Hydror on his head, another image showed Hydror petting the beast. "Mokin?....." was the word that escaped Egor's mouth which then caused the beast to roar as it show a powerful stream of electricity right at Egor who managed to evade it. "Come Hydrizor!!" Blue energy sparked out of Egor's body causing his entire attire to change as he now had white hair as well. Mokin roared loudly and charged right at him. Focusing his Inner Jakin, he launched ice spikes that shot out of his claws at Mokin's feet as they instantly froze them in place. He then continued to shoot them at all around his body trying to trap him in place to calm him down, after a few seconds Mokin was frozen all over his body except his head as he was roaring wildly. Egor was panting heavily as he had taken a couple shots of Mokin's slip-stream, as Egor slowy stood up and cautiously walked towards Mokin steadying himself to be calm in front of the beast. As the two stared into each others eyes, Egor's stone on his wrist started glowing as then an aura of Mokin's shape appeared and then shot right into him. Piercing light shot everywhere as it pushed away all the darkness and stopped. Egor slowly opened his eyes trying to tone down the glare he recieved from the flash of light, surely after standing at 50 foot was Mokin who was turning his head everywhere wondering where he was. Egor smiled and whistled attracting his attention as he shrunk down to Egor's size. After sniffing him for a while he barked happily as if his Master was back after centuries of waiting, Mokin jumped on Egor and was licking all over his face. "Ugh..... what happened to me?" asked Dafilita groggly as she stood up and rubbed her head, suddenly as she looked up, she screamed and ran in front of Egor shilding him. "You will not hurt my boy!!!!" She yelled sweating as if the beast was about to chomp on her. Suddenly Mokin barked and licked her which shocked her as Dafilita looked at Egor. "It's a long story." said Egor happily as he laughed. Next: Chapter_36:_Old_Memories